


Some People Make Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Kinda reader insert but not, Masturbation, NSFW, No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidently turns his microphone on at not the best time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Make Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested this to me. I'm so sorry sam is my sweet ice cream roll and I feel so dirty doing this hggnfn
> 
> Also I've been gone from this website for months and come back with this. Stuff coming soon I promise

It had been a simple slip of the arm that had turned the switch, that cut the microphone on, leaving poor runner five to hear the noises Sam was making, of course they were quiet and a bit muffled as the man had his mouth covered to keep from being too loud.

His hand moved up and down his shaft, his moans gaining voice ever so slightly.

Runner five just listened as they continued collecting supplies, they walked, they were in a safe spot and even so Sam also was checking the trackers ever so often for zombies around Runner five.

Sam let his eyes slip shut as he let out a moan that was slightly too loud that had Runner five biting their lip and had them fighting not to say something or to stop to just listen and let some pent up feelings out themselves. Instead they kept running, 

Half way through the pumping and moaning Sam had a slip of the tongue, it was an accident, they were on his mind at the time as they were on the run he was supposed to be guiding, but he moaned out their name, he moaned out Runner fives name, and surprised himself when he heard Runner five mutter. "Wow fuck... Okay that was hot..." Sam jumped when he heard the runner and quickly shot up.

"Runner five?!" Sam asked, turning red, he was glad that Runner five couldn't see him. "Fuck! How much did you hear of that?!"

"Not sure. How long you been at it?"

"Five!"

"Okay okay calm down. Its been like... Five maybe ten minutes I'm not sure."

"Oh my god... And you... You just..." Sam wasn't sure what he was trying to say, he was flustered and red and for some reason the fact that runner five kept listening to him moaning and jacking off made his dick jump a bit and beg for attention. 

"Yes I just listened. I don't care if you decide to relive some stress and feelings out while I'm on a run I'm sure you don't get time like this often. I can handle myself so its okay if you wanna say I'll be back or something like that because I don't care." Sam bit his lip.

"W-well..." Runner five chuckled at his stuttering. 

"Don't worry about it Sam. Go back to doing it anyway I don't care just keep your eyes out for zoms for me okay?" Sam slowly nodded. 

"R-right okay..." Sam stuttered. Five smiled a bit. 

"Do me a favor and keep the microphone on please." Sam blushed dark red. 

"Right... Okay... Yeah okay..." He bit his lip, shifting and slowly going back to himself that had surprisingly stayed hard, he felt like it had something to do with Five but he didn't care. 

Five just listened again as he let out little moans and grunts, the runner was starting to make his way home now, they were ready to get there. 

The gates opened and Runner five rushed in past the gun shots, they still weren't sure why they still shot even if there was nothing. 

They stood and stretched out before heading for the radio tower, still hearing Sam's little whines and groans. Once there they slowly pushed the door open and pulled off their headset, biting their lip and watching Sam, closing the door behind them and dropping off the headset on Sam's messy desk. 

Sam had tensed a bit and stopped by then, actually having the runner there, now that was different. He quickly reached over and turned off the mic, not wanting anyone to hear what was happening. 

"Surprised to see me?" They asked, chuckling. "Just stay still and don't question it..." The runner knelt down, slowly taking Sam into their mouth, humming a bit against him and starting to suck. Sam gasped and gripped the desk chair, leaning his head back and trying not to be too loud as he moaned. Sam let his eyes drift shut as Runner five kept at it, starting to bob their head as they continued to suck.

Sam let out moans and whines and shifted a bit, taking deep sharp breaths as he came closer and closer to his climax. Sam gripped the runners hair and pulled them closer to him, the runner hummed against his dick and kept going, slowly pulling Sam closer and closer until he let out a loud moan, gripping Runner fives head and wrapping his legs around his head. 

The runner simply swallowed and pulled away. "We should do this again some time." They winked at him. 

"W-wait.. Don't you want me to...?" They shook their head.

"Nah I'm good. You just put your pants back on and go shower or something."

Sam nodded softly, making a mental note that yes, they should do it again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone gave sam a blow job


End file.
